moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mybeau
Mybeau is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 25 (Legendary MovieStar). She is currently in the top spot of the US highscores list. MyBeau's support team are known as MyBeauers or Peaceful Team. Fame MyBeau is known for having very long lasting movie series, going over 300 episodes. Her most popular recent series were "Love You Forever" and "True Love", which has not completed and as of December 2013, has begun "True Love II". Beau's movies are usually about love and heartbreak, and family matters. She has recently began creating short movie series for fun, and these have gone up to 150 episodes. Beau had modest beginnings making movies on Moviestarplanet. She did not start with a team or supporters, people who watched her movies were her only real supporters, and soon she began to make the top movies list with their help. Along with her friends, Mybeau climbed her way to the top. Eventually her support team branded themselves MyBeauers, and began her fame. Although she acquired fame, she was not well recognized as a truly popular figure on Moviestarplanet. Her earnings got her on the second and soon first page, but she was not generally as "idolized" as other moviestars. Beaus humble attitude and acceptance for all people has gotten her far. She doesn't present herself to be too over-the-top. Her artbooks are usually short and cute for fun, and her looks are usually casual. Many people also like that Beau doesn't get involved with social media such as Twitter outside of MSP. She is very open and personable with her supporters, and doesn't ask much of them, just that they continue being so supportive. Many fans feel that Beau helps people feel good and gives them confidence. Mybeau is known to be very interactive with her fans and does not give her supporters rules to follow. Because MyBeauers don't have rules on what other Moviestars they are allowed to support, the majority of MyBeauers are Jersey Jewels (ItzJerz) and vice versa. Hate and Rumors Some don't like Mybeau just because they are not fans of her movies or looks, but the most common reason is that they see her rising fame as a threat to Pumpchkin. Some even say that she isn't talented because her movies are boring and her looks make her look like she has no style at all. Beau has gotten a lot of hate, although she never harasses anyone. Most of the hate she gets is not from Pump directly, but from Vivi Giovanni and her vipers or in one particular case, Devesh. Vivi Giovanni claims to be a scared little girl that has been bullied but her group name says it all, she is a snake. A lot more of hate comes from Porters who dislike MyBeau. Although Beau doesn't really care for the two mentioned users, it has never been documented that she has responded hatefully. In some of her artbooks, Beau includes a short saying about haters in general, but many can gather that these are directed toward the many Porters who dislike her - not Pump herself. Rise to Number One In August of 2013, US Moviestarplanet was in outrage- Mybeau was only about 10,000,000 more fame away from passing Pumpchkin. On August 15th, Mybeau did the unexpected and passed Pump. Moviestarplanet on many servers were amazed; not many people really knew Mybeau, and were confused - should they idolize her now? Most Porters are very angry at this, however, Pump made an artbook about herself always being a winner and to "Let them celebrate their victory". However, MSP US may never be the same with Mybeau on the top. Much of the hate has become more public since MyBeau passed Pump, and a lot of it has been coming from Porters. Vivi Giovanni was documented on Pumpchkin's wall saying: "BEAU IS AN ASIAN. YOU PEOPLE GOT AN ASIAN TO THE TOP OVER YOUR OWN KIND". Even though Porters deny bullying MyBeauers and Jersey Jewels, there is no doubt that the rivalry has not died down since many have left Team Pump to become a MyBeauer or Jewel. And because many were offended by Vivi's post, others left to switch teams. Gallery Mybeaur.png hj Category:Moviestars Category:Level 25 Category:US Category:VIP Category:Celeb Category:Judge